One Fine Day In New York
by ASmurf
Summary: The New York gang have had one amazing year together but everyone seems to be going their separate ways for new places, opportunites and dreams. Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine have some tough decisions ahead of them. Who will choose their career over love? Can love really be found again even if it seems as if it is lost forever? Can their close friendships survive the test?
1. Chapter 1 - Moving On Out

The gang had had a good year all together in the city of lights, dreams and endless possibilities. A lot had changed since that last fateful summer when Sam, Artie and Blaine had moved to New York joining Kurt, Rachel and Santana after graduation. Just a few months later Mercedes had joined them in The Big Apple for a few months putting her debut album together. They had shared good times and bad times. It was a rollercoaster of a year, entering adulthood and leading independent lives, where not everyone knew all the answers. Life was now like one big Glee Club assignment, but not even singing could solve the problems they had faced.

Plans had been put into place for Mercedes. She knew exactly what was going to lie ahead of her for the next few months at least. She was going back to LA and putting the final touches to her album. Endless interviews lay ahead of her, including a TV interview and performance on the one and only The Ellen Show. Ellen DeGeneres was going to be interviewing her, the one and only. Mercedes could hardly believe it. It felt as if all her dreams that she had only imagined in her wildest dreams were finally coming true. Only one problem kept her from leaving at this very moment, her relationship with Sam.

Mercedes looked at the empty boxes scattered around her bedroom and sighed. She loved Sam so much, but she couldn't picture a long distance relationship between them. With her in Los Angeles and Sam in New York and each of them promising to visit the other every second weekend, it couldn't possibly be practical. They were both starting to make a name for themselves in their respective careers. She didn't want to stand in the way of that for Sam. Mercedes had no time for a clingy girlfriend that expected her boyfriend to Skype with her every night, she wasn't that type and she certainly wanted to avoid becoming one.

What other choice did she have through? The only other option was for them to break up. Mercedes didn't have the heart to really want to break up with him. It could change the dynamics of their entire friendship. It wouldn't be fair to throw away four years of such a good friendship. They had been through more than most friends would, in fact everyone in the Glee Club past and present had. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind; she really didn't want to dwell on that too much. Besides, the Glee Club didn't even exist in the school anymore for over a year now. It must be a tough blow for the kids left in the school that couldn't express themselves through music like they had all been lucky enough to experience.

While Mercedes was deep in thought, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Rachel appeared behind it with a mug of tea.

'Hi Mercedes. How's the packing going?' Rachel went to her bed and sat down.

'Oh Rachel I have no idea what to do.' Mercedes put her head in her hands. 'I could really use your help and advice again.'

Rachel patted the spot next to her. 'Well I'm always here to help and a cup of tea is a good start.' She handed the cup to Mercedes who cradled the cup in her hands while staring at the blank wall. 'So what's up?'

Mercedes sighed. 'Is a long distance relationship really a good idea, I mean can couples really make it work?'

Rachel grimaced in thought. 'Most couples can seem to make it work well for them. My relationships might not be the best example of that. It's a tough call and a lot to ask of another person. We had tried our best in an unusual situation and as much as we had tried, it wasn't fair to the other. I suppose at the time I had felt as if I had been pushed into a corner that neither of us could get out of. So the best solution was to let him go.'

Mercedes gave Rachel a sympathetic smile. 'I know it's still tough Rachel but I'm glad you told me. I wish things had worked out differently for you two, it's given me a whole new perspective on relationships and how fragile it can get.'

Rachel sniffed and blinked back her teary eyes. 'Thanks Mercedes. You're such a good friend, all of you guys are. The past year has taught me a lot, lessons I never expected to learn so young but ring true for your whole life. I wish things had worked out differently too, but I do feel stronger for the fact and from all of you being there for me, more times than I can count at this stage.' She chuckled quietly. 'So let's get back to you.'

Mercedes hadn't realised she was close to tears from what Rachel had said. It moved her so much. She cleared her throat. 'So what you're saying is that I should give this long-distance thing a chance?'

'Exactly Mercedes, you don't know what you'll miss if you don't try. Don't let something you could regret pass you by. Just think about it.' Rachel and Mercedes shared a quick hug. 'Let's get a start on these boxes, huh?'

'Thanks Rachel, we better get to it. Otherwise I may never get back on that plane to LA and you'll be stuck with me forever.' The girls laughed with glee and set to work packing up Mercedes's belongings, until the room was completely bare except for a trail of boxes of all sizes leading out into the hallway.

When they were finished, Rachel went downstairs to the living room to look for Sam and Blaine to give a hand carrying the boxes. The moving van would be here in only a few hours. Then Mercedes would be gone. Rachel hadn't even considered her next options. Changes were afoot for everyone including her. Funny Girl was having a good run, but the publicity surrounding her lately hadn't all been positive since her fiasco in Los Angeles. Everyone involved in the production was frosty with her since it happened. On stage was all happy and smiles but once the curtain closed on another performance, most people tended to ignore Rachel or avoid her at all costs.

It was very tough conditions for Rachel to work under, but for once Rachel took it in her stride. She kept her mouth shut and stuck it out. Being outspoken only gave a reason for everyone to brand her a diva and make her out to be above everyone, including the show. She hadn't overheard any whispered catty conversations, but she knew everyone was talking about her, and not in a good way. There was more for Rachel to deal with anyway, Funny Girl drama was the last thing on her mind.

Since the call with Lee Paulblatt, work had started on the script for her own show. It was still a work in progress without a title but early signs looked good for now. Rachel knew she was taking a big chance working on the project in the first place, but it was an opportunity she just couldn't say no to. It was worth the possibility of failure rather than not trying at all. All she could hope was that the writers would portray her life as accurately as possible. At the end of the day, she had the final say on the script.

While Rachel was focusing on the possibility of new found fame on a wider scale, she bumped into Blaine.

'Sorry there Rachel, are you ok?' Blaine had a panicked look on his face and looked to be in a hurry.

'Oh yeah I'm fine, where are you off to in a hurry?' Rachel had a questioning look on her face.

'I'm just looking for Kurt have you seen him? He isn't at the loft.'

'I haven't seen him in a while. I don't know if he's here Blaine. Would you mind calling Sam and asking him to come up and help Mercedes and I with the boxes? They're pretty awkward and heavy to manage on our own.'

'Yeah sure Rachel, if you hear from Kurt, tell him to call me please. I really need to talk to him.' Blaine rushed out of the door in a blind panic, without explanation. Rachel wondered what was going on with them. Blaine never looked in a panic with a hair out of place or his bowtie undone and he was just like that now. Something was very wrong and Rachel knew they had to find out what it was, before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken Promises

Blaine was in a panic looking for Kurt. He was in very deep water indeed. Things were not working out exactly as he had expected since he came to New York. It took a few months and a lot of work but things were beginning to turn around for him. He was engaged to the love of his life, was doing well at NYADA and starting to carve out a path for himself. It was almost perfect. Why had he decided to take what he had for granted, Blaine would never understand. He had taken one step too far and his world could crumble around him soon enough.

It all started with the socialite June Dolloway. She had taken a liking to Blaine over Kurt since their duet of Story of My Life for her. From there she had wined and dined Blaine in various venues at various high profile events, going from the 1% of the 1% to the even more high profile socialites that graced the Upper East Side of New York. To Blaine it felt like an extended season of Gossip Girl, only fancier with less of the highly wealthy gossiping teens and tweens at these events. It was all very exciting and impressive but it didn't feel the same without Kurt. June had made her feelings about their engagement very clear, which Blaine chose not to take her advice about calling it off.

Tonight was the big showcase at NYADA and it had to be perfect, according to June. Well perfect to Blaine would be having Kurt join him in the show too. After much persuading and cajoling by Blaine to June, she finally agreed to allow Kurt be a part of the showcase. She wasn't happy with the decision, but she had to get the absolute best from her performers, so it was a small price to pay. The only problem was that it was a very small part, as part of the chorus in the background. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt was going to react to the news; he had been trying to avoid telling him about it for the past week. All he had told him was that it was part of the group and it was an important role that would show his talent too. It was an understatement to say that he was stretching the truth, but what choice did he have. As he approached the Spotlight Diner he knew he had to break the news to him now.

Blaine walked into the diner and as soon as he saw Kurt working behind the counter his heart sank. There was no time like the present and this was it. He tried to be carefree and breezy as he waved to Kurt and got closer to him.

'Hey Kurt, I've been looking all over for you. I didn't know you were working today?' Blaine hoped that the sweat dripping off his brow wasn't noticeable.

'Hey, oh yeah they called me in last minute. Santana couldn't cover her shift this afternoon, something about her being sick. A very likely story, ha.' Kurt raised his eyebrows with mock surprise and dripping with sarcasm. 'Anyway I'll be finished in half an hour and we can make our way to NYADA to get ready. I'm so excited.'

'Yeah... about that.' Blaine coughed.

'So what's the part that I'll be a part of?' Kurt squealed with glee. 'You said it was part of a group performance, will it be in your performance with June?'

'Yes it is Kurt.' Blaine tried to keep cheerful with what he said next. 'The thing is that it's part of the chorus… behind me and June.'

Kurt looked instantly crestfallen, but he perked up again in a flash. 'Oh of course, that makes sense. It's yours and June's performance really, I'll just help back you up.'

'Wait Kurt, I'm sorry that it wasn't a better role for you, but at least we get to perform together.' Blaine looked more hopeful. Kurt had reacted better than he had expected. He knew Kurt long enough to know that wasn't the whole story though.

'Yeah, that's something I guess.' Kurt said quietly. 'Maybe June will be more impressed when she hears me with the chorus. How many are there?'

'Oh I think it's you with two girls and a guy. They're really nice. I've met them already in rehearsal; they don't hold a candle to you.' Blaine hoped that would lift Kurt's spirits a little.

'I can harmonise with the best of them, I've perfected that with our duets and with Rachel of course. She'd kill me if I didn't mention our epic duets once in a while to other people. That girl may have an inflated ego sometimes but damn can she sing.' Kurt rolled his eyes in mock jealously. 'Plus I don't have to practice, I know Pippin like the back of my hand. I've known the music since I was six.'

'You've got this Kurt. It's still the two of us as a team right?' Blaine looked with concern etched on his drying brow.

Kurt smiled with fondness and took his hand. 'We're still us Blaine, you and me together, making our making through this thing called showbiz. Things might change along the way, but we still have each other. That's our main dream coming true right there.' They shared a quick kiss and a hug. Blaine called Sam to tell him to head over to their place to help Mercedes, before leaving the diner with Kurt at the end of Kurt's shift.

They headed to NYADA in a comfortable silence. Both felt content with the others company and admired the city they both live in. Blaine felt much happier after their frank conversation; a slight weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now it was up to him to make sure Kurt shone as much as possible at the showcase later. Otherwise it could end up curtains for his career and their relationship all in the one night if it all went wrong. That just wasn't an option at this point; the stakes were far too high and the consequences would be irreversible.

Rachel was piling up boxes in the hall when Sam came round. He had a giddy look in his eyes and looked on edge.

'Hey Sam, thanks for coming around, we could really use your help with these boxes.' Rachel puffed and looked at Sam with gratitude in her eyes.

'No problem Rach.' Sam grinned. 'Where can I start?'

'First start with the boxes in the living room and Mercedes's room. That would be great, thanks.' Rachel looked at him closely. 'Are you ok; you look a bit on edge?'

'Yeah I'm fine Rachel; I might just have a bit of good news coming my way soon.' Sam gazed in excitement and anticipation. 'I don't want to say anything yet until I've talked to Mercedes.'

'That sounds so great Sam. You really deserve it, you've worked so hard.' Rachel squealed and jumped into a hug. 'Anyway Blaine called you right? How did he sound on the phone?'

'Uh he sounded his normal self really, just like Blaine. Nothing new there.' Sam looked in confusion at Rachel. 'Why do you ask?'

'Oh it's nothing, just nothing really.' Rachel brushed off his questions effortlessly. 'He arrived here earlier in a rush; it was probably just nerves because of tonight.'

'Ok cool Rachel; I'll get started on those boxes.' Sam sprinted up the stairs to help Mercedes and left Rachel in absent thought.

Rachel wondered why Blaine would be in such a panic looking for Kurt. She had purposefully left that part of the story out while speaking to Sam because she couldn't quite make sense of it herself. She had been through the nerves rollercoaster already from Funny Girl and Blaine's reaction wasn't that. Something more than that was going on and it had to do with both Blaine and Kurt. She felt it wasn't something awful but something that would affect them nonetheless, that they wouldn't easily come back from. Rachel had to find out what was going on and fast.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams Really Do Come True

Mercedes had just finished moving the last box out of her room when Sam came up. She glanced around the empty room, making sure she hadn't left anything behind her. Lost in memories from the past few months spent with her New York possy, she didn't even hear Sam call her name from behind her.

'Mercedes, yo Cedes. Can you hear me?' Sam yelled.

'Huh; what?! Oh hey Sam.' Mercedes snapped out of her train of thought. 'I was just in another world. Well the packing is done, would you mind giving me a hand?'

'Yeah sure.' Sam grinned. 'Before that though, there's something I have to tell you. It's pretty big news.'

'Oh ok, slow down. Spill!' Mercedes laughed. She sat down on the bed. 'Come join me!'

'Aww, ah no!' Sam spluttered, pacing up and down the tiny room in front of Mercedes. 'It's easier telling you when I'm not right beside you. Ok so you know how I've always wanted to be in a big modelling campaign where I would be on the cover of every magazine, billboard, advertising, the lot.'

'Uh yeah.' Mercedes said puzzled.

'Well it's finally gonna happen for me, can you believe it?' Sam jumped in excitement.

'Oh my God, how?' Mercedes screamed in shock and surprise.

'After a lot of modelling jobs, the agency were impressed with me so I got better offers of jobs and it just went on from there. No more booty spanx. Now I'm part of a massive campaign for Calvin Klein boxers, it's going to be countrywide.'

'Wow Sam, that sounds just amazing.' Mercedes jumped and hugged Sam with glee.

'You haven't even heard the best part yet. My body is going be on the side of a bus. Not just one bus but thousands of them across the country.' Sam's eyes sparkled with pure joy. 'It has been my dream before I started my modelling career to have my body photographed and blown up on the side of a bus. Now it's thousands of buses, I can't cope.' Sam flopped onto the bed with his hands covering his eyes in disbelief.

'I'm so proud of you Sam.' Mercedes smiled with pride, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was so proud of Sam, but what did this unexpected good news mean for them now? She didn't want to drop the bomb about practicality for their relationship now, but when was she going to be able to before she left for Los Angeles? Time was running out.

'Ok phew, I'm so glad you're excited for me.' Sam stood up and beamed at Mercedes. 'I wanted to tell you before I told everyone else, because you're my girlfriend and you mean so much to me. I value our relationship and friendship Mercedes.' Sam embraced Mercedes in a long hug.

'I value our friendship and relationship too Sam. It means a lot to me that you feel the same way. I had always hoped that someday I would meet a guy that loved me for me and not just for my voice or personality but everything else in between and who would support me for my dreams, like I would for his.' Mercedes nearly wanted to cry with emotion as she spoke those words.

'I know what you mean; you know I'll always be there for you. 'To infinity and beyond.' Sam made his greatest Tim Allen impression playing Buzz Lightyear in the animated Disney Toy Story movies.

Mercedes laughed heartily. 'Oh Sam, you never fail to make me laugh, even though you're going to become a famous male model, don't ever lose that.'

'Never Mercedes, what you see is what you get from me.' Sam took her hands in comfort. The moment soon passed by and they snapped back to attention for the task at hand. 'C'mon let's move these boxes downstairs, they're not gonna move themselves right?' Sam laughed at his own joke as he carried boxes down to the hall.

'They're sure not…' Mercedes mumbled to herself and sighed. Another perfect moment to discuss where their relationship was going was gone again. She doubted another chance would arise before she had to leave. So what was the plan now? Was she going to Los Angeles and Sam stay in New York with both working on their careers and seeing each other once in a while when the other was free? It didn't seem fair for either of them. She wished that she and Sam could sit for ten minutes alone and decide on what was best for both of them, instead of skirting around the topic and barely discussing it. The next few weeks and months ahead seemed even more unknown than ever for Mercedes. What plan did fate have for them both and would it keep everyone happy?

The only thing Mercedes knew for sure was that she had to move these boxes, load them onto the moving van and concentrate on having one last good night out in New York with her friends. That was the only constant she could cling to for now as she joined Sam in the hall with yet more boxes.

A little while later Rachel was back in the loft after having helped Sam and Mercedes load her stuff into the moving van. The van was going to head to Los Angeles straight away while Mercedes didn't have to leave for her flight until the morning. She was going to miss having Mercedes around to chat to as a girlfriend and as an actual close friend. They had become closer over the last few months and Rachel was appreciative of the fact. Santana was a great friend to her too. She was glad that they had made up and she had got Rachel out a few messes more than once without hesitation or question, which Rachel was forever grateful to her for.

The only thing was that the decision that Rachel had to make, neither of them would be able to help her with. She had to make the decision for her and her alone. Not even Kurt who was her best friend in the world could help with this, no matter how much he tried. This choice would impact on her future greatly. Whether it was good or bad, she wouldn't know until she chose.

Rachel looked out the window to the bustling and lit up city below her. She adored living in New York, not one day was identical to the other. Nine times out of ten the person you would pass by on the streets you would never see again. She loved the sound of cars, people talking while walking and the smell of pretzels from various food carts wafting through the vents from the subway below.

Being in Funny Girl was an amazing experience that she would look fondly on forever with no regrets. The only thing was as much as she loved the show and playing her dream role of Fanny, something felt missing. To Rachel it felt as if all her dreams had come true, but now what? She could easily play Fanny for years and years, but did Rachel want to limit herself to that and chain herself to the stage and that role only?

Rachel glanced up at the dusky sky above; she couldn't envisage her long term future just yet. At the same time she still had short term goals that she wanted to achieve and knew she could achieve with her can-do attitude as always. If it meant stepping out into an unknown new world of opportunities, then so be it.

She hesitantly picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts and pressed call. There was a tense moment as Rachel listened to the vacant beeps of the unanswered call. Then she heard a faint hello on the other end of the phone.

'Hi it's Rachel Berry calling about the offer. I accept.' Rachel nodded to the reply on the other end. 'Yeah I'll meet Mary now; she can come over here… In half an hour, that sounds perfect. Thank you, bye!'

Rachel started intently at the phone after she hung up and glanced around the empty apartment. She only had half an hour to get ready for the showcase at NYADA before Mary arrived. It was going to be a tough call. She hoped she had made the right choice; there was no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4 - No Time Like Show Time

Blaine looked at his reflection in the mirror backstage at NYADA. It was his typical attire of black trousers, white shirt with a black and gold trimmed blazer and a yellow bowtie. His hair was perfectly styled and gelled. This was it, his debut into New York society was an hour and a performance away. He hadn't felt so nervous before a performance for so long. Usually when he was on stage he had had The Warblers, New Directions or Kurt there with him. Ok there had been the duets with Rachel of course, but he didn't have to think about what to do, he just did it. Even when he sang solos, he never felt alone on the stage. Now with this duet with June, he felt self-conscious about everything. Sure their last duet together had been an impulse, but it didn't give him a chance to think about it first, he just went with the flow and it was great. Everyone just loved it.

This time was so different, this performance wasn't about winning a competition, impressing judges and critics or doing the best you could for your team and the ones you cared about. It was for himself and Kurt's futures. That brought on its own pressures by itself. He couldn't afford for this to go wrong, no one could. He had already let Kurt down once; he wasn't going to let that happen again. Singing another duet with June was going to be a challenge, but a challenge he was willing to accept.

While Blaine was psyching himself up in the mirror, June walked into the dressing room undeterred. 'Hello Blaine. Are you ready for tonight?'

'Err yes June, I'm all set for tonight.' Blaine said calmly, trying not to let his nerves show. 'Thank you so much again for this opportunity. I really…'

'I'm going to stop you right there, I'm well aware of how grateful you are for my help.' June brushed off Blaine's appreciation with ease, grace and a slight bit of arrogance. Then again she was a multimillionaire; she could afford to be flippant without a raised eyebrow from anyone else above or below her social and wealthy status.

Blaine gave an awkward cough and paused. 'Of course June.'

'That's right sweetie. I just wanted a moment alone with you before we start.' June glanced at her bejewelled rings on her wrinkled fingers and laced them together before sitting on the sofa beside the mirror facing the door, before motioning to Blaine to join her. 'You see, tonight is a very important night for you and I, especially you. This could launch your career in a number of directions. If all goes well, New York, London, LA, the world could be your oyster. Broadway to the West End, it could all be yours.'

Blaine could feel a large 'but' coming on, so he stayed silent and allowed June to continue.

'However, if tonight does not go well, then there might not be much more I can do for you. It's the honest truth darling and the way this business goes. I have high hopes for you, I really do. It's not fair on you to sugar-coat the other possibilities, how few they may be.' June had a sombre expression as she had delivered this earth-shattering news, but now her face brightened. 'We're not going to let that happen though are we?'

Blaine gulped and tried to digest the negative end of things but gave a frozen smile. 'No we will not, I'll make sure of that.'

June got up from the chair and gave Blaine a hug and kiss on each cheek. 'Fantastic, I knew that would be what you would want too.' She flounced to the doorway, but before she left the room turned to face Blaine once again.

'Oh and about your fiancé Kurt, while I may not be entirely happy that you ignored my advice coming from my own expertise about your engagement, I will be keeping an open mind about him tonight.' June gave Blaine a knowing but dismissive stare. 'Do ensure that he is aware of that, hmm. Goodbye!' She headed down the corridor leaving Blaine in a haze of panic.

Blaine stood stock still, trying to process what had just happened. So June was in favour of Kurt being a part of the performance but she still wasn't completely convinced. This was going to be much harder than Blaine had first thought.

While Blaine was trying to frantically think about what to do next, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

'Guess who?' The ever familiar voice called.

Blaine gave a cheeky grin, knowing full well who it was. 'Hmm is it Neil Patrick-Harris?'

The voice uncovered Blaine's eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. 'Ha ha ha, very funny Blaine, you know it's me.' Blaine turned to face Kurt who had his arms crossed and was trying to look mad but failed miserably. He had that cute slight smirk on his face that Kurt only had when he was trying to be annoyed with him but he just couldn't keep it for long. 'Is there any other guys I should be worried about?' Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

'Of course not, you're the only man in my life.' Blaine gave a confident smile. While he felt so lucky to have Kurt as his one and only in his life, he hoped it would always stay that way. He wouldn't risk hurting Kurt in that way ever again. They both knew it would be the be all and end all for their relationship if that happened. That was why Blaine felt so nervous about tonight. Did leaving out part of the truth come under that kind of ultimatum of their relationship?

Kurt looked at Blaine with a concerned look. 'Are you ok sweetheart? You look a little pale.'

Blaine tried to laugh it off. 'Ha no I'm just a little nervous.'

'About tonight, the showcase will go smoothly I promise. The crowd is going to love you.' Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in comfort. 'I'll be right there on stage with you, cheering you on silently.'

'Umm yeah about that…' Blaine coughed awkwardly. 'June has made it clear that tonight has to go well, but she's looking forward to seeing you perform with the chorus. This could be the night where it all happens for both of us.'

'Aww you're such a doll worrying about me.' Kurt smiled with a glint of determination in his eye. 'I know June hasn't been the biggest fan of me and what I can do, but I'm determined to prove her wrong. I think I know how to handle her on my own.'

'I know you can Kurt, you're one of the strongest people I know if not the bravest person I know.' Blaine felt confident in his fiancé's abilities. He hoped June could see it too tonight. 'June and the crowd out there won't know what hit them.'

'That's the Blaine I know and love. Come on we better head out there, the place will be filling up soon and then it's show time.' Kurt linked Blaine's arm and the pair headed for the wings of the stage. Blaine felt a little happier about the situation. All he could ask for was for the performance to go well. That depended on the audience and what mood they were in tonight. There was no time like the present and that was now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Scripts and Stardom

Rachel had just added the final touches to her outfit when there was a knock at the door. This was it, Mary had arrived. There was no turning back now. Whatever Mary would say was going to change Rachel's life as she knew it. Better or worse, Rachel didn't know but all she could do was to make that leap and wait and see. Rachel hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she opened the door to greet Mary.

'Hello Mary.' Rachel greeted Mary with a big smile. 'It's great to meet you. Please do come in. I'm Rachel Berry, the star of your script.'

'Hmmm so you're Rachelle. I'm Mary Halloran, the scriptwriter of this project. You're shorter than I expected but there's nothing we can do about that.' Mary said dismissively. 'You've a nice place. I've never been to this part of the city before, didn't even know it existed.'

'Urm its Rachel, not Rachelle.' Rachel tried to correct Mary on her pronunciation but Mary was having none of it. She showed Mary to their dining room table, where Mary produced her laptop.

'Whatever Raquel.' Mary opened up her laptop. 'So let's talk about you, I want to get a flavour of who you are and what makes you a star. Go!'

'Well I grew up in Lima Ohio, with two gay dads and joined my high school glee club in my sophomore year. We did pretty well actually winning our Nationals championship in my senior year. We were all so close and still are, in fact I moved to New York with most of my friends from the club…'

'Ok I can easily look up Wikipedia and find your life story from birth up to this very moment.' Mary sighed with exasperation. 'I know how your glee club did in all your competitions, how you applied to NYADA and choked in your audition but got a pass from Carmen Tibiteaux and got accepted when your friends didn't. I also know you withdrew from the school because of Funny Girl, which hasn't been doing so well lately because of the publicity surrounding you. I'm going to need you to dig a little bit deeper. The audience will want to know the real Rachel Berry, not just all your achievements; otherwise I can just get up and leave right here and now.'

Rachel gulped with shock and terror. Clearly Mary had done her research on her. Charm and sophistication wasn't going to be enough to win Mary over to writing a script about her life. She had to get to the tough stuff that no one knew about her apart from her friends and family.

'Well I was very driven all my life to be a star and get onto Broadway. I felt nothing was going to stand in my way of that. I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way of that.' Rachel took a deep breath before she carried on. 'When I joined the glee club I was a lone star fighting to make her way to the top to be seen and heard by everyone. Little did I know along the way I would find love and friendship that would make me the woman I am today, I know I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you talking about my life if it wasn't for my friends. They have always been so supportive of me and my dreams, no matter how insane or crazy they sounded. If it wasn't for them, none of this would be possible.' Rachel nearly felt teary eyed at this point, but she refused to show her emotions.

'They have been there for me for a lot of ups and downs, which I couldn't have got through without them. We all have been through a lot this past year, but I think they have made me stronger and I hope I have helped them in some way. Life isn't always easy and we can't go through it alone. In fact I want to show you what I mean. Singing is a big part of my life so I find I can make my feelings clearer through song. Would you mind if I showed you?'

'I don't know Rachel, I'm not really into the whole Broadway scene, and the whole musical theatre era is dying out on screen.' Mary looked sceptical.

'Well you're in luck, this isn't a musical number. It's a song I hold dear to my heart, and I feel shows my essence of who I am and want to portray on the show.' Rachel held her nerve and pushed for what she was trying to show to Mary. Singing was like air to Rachel, she couldn't function without it. It was her show; she had to push for what she wanted it to be about, not just from a scriptwriter's point of view. 'Please just listen, it shows another side and depth to me that would be instrumental to the show.'

'I'm not convinced of that but I'll listen anyway.' Mary sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and eyebrows knotted. 'Go ahead, impress me.'

Rachel stood in the middle of the apartment looking directly at Mary. The song was Glitter in the Air by Pink. It was one of her favourite songs and summed Rachel up in a nutshell. She hoped she could convince Mary of that. All she could do now was open her mouth and sing with as much emotion as she knew she had. She pressed play on her iPod and began to sing. Rachel lost herself in the melody and forgot Mary was even in the room. The song felt so personal to her and she always felt different feelings when she sang it. The music slowed to an end and drifted to a stop. Rachel's eyes refocused on the room and on Mary who was on her feet and jaw wide open.

'Wow Rachel.' Mary breathed. 'That is pure talent right there. I can see why you've done so well and achieved so much so young. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, joy. Pure joy and happiness, all thanks to you.'

'Thank you Mary. I just wanted to show you what I'm about and how I want the script to be, just natural and with my life as it is, here and now.' Rachel smiled with pride. 'I wouldn't change it for the most part, I wish there were things I could change but I can't, no matter how much I want to.'

Mary gave a sympathetic smile. 'I understand Rachel. Putting your life down on paper with the good and the bad is a tough choice to make. You're putting yourself out there, warts and all. My job is to make a script out of all of this that will appeal to the network and most importantly the audience watching at home. If they can't relate or click with you then we have no show. With what I know about you and what I have down here and have just seen, I think I may have a script.'

'You really think so?' Rachel enthused.

'Yes I do, but I can't promise anything, television is a fickle business.' Mary gave Rachel a serious look. 'Just because a script sounds promising doesn't mean it will reach the stage to be produced into a pilot. Sorry but those are the brakes m'dear. That said, my scripts always reach post production so we have a good chance here.'

'Oh ok, I understand. So what happens now?' Rachel said warily.

Mary picked up her bag and laptop and headed for the door. 'I'll be writing up the script tonight and you should have a copy in a day or so. I'll be sending it to the network at the same time. I don't do multiple drafts, just a first draft and then a final draft.' If the network loves the first draft, then you'll have your show. If not, then that's that.'

'That's fair I suppose.' Rachel looked dejected. 'Thanks for all your help Mary.

'You're welcome Rachel. I look forward to hopefully working with you. Bye!' Mary shook Rachel's hand and shut the door behind her as she made her way back to LA.

Now was the waiting game for Rachel. It was all up to fate if Rachel's show was to become a reality or not. Nothing more could be done. Rachel fixed her hair and picked up her bag. Her thoughts turned to the big showcase at NYADA. She had to be there to support Blaine and Kurt, plus it would take her mind off the unknown. Rachel made her way to the ground floor and hailed a taxi outside. She hoped tonight would go well for them, it was the least Kurt and Blaine deserved. As the taxi left the sidewalk and headed to her destination she looked out the window to the starry sky above, if it wasn't meant to be for her, she truly hoped it was for them.


End file.
